narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuyoi Jūnan-sei
Tsuyoi Jūnan-sei (''柔軟性、強い, 'Jūnan-sei Tsuyoi)'' is a Jounin level ninja from Konohagakure's branch of the Jūnan-sei clan. Tsuyoi belongs to SaruShihouin on DeviantArt also known as Vindicated Irony of fanfiction.net. Background ''Serious spoilers for the fanfiction ahead, you have been warned.' As a kid Tsuyoi had a pretty normal life, a total momma’s girl and tomboy through and through. When she was seven her mother became ill and ended up passing away and her and her brother, who was eleven at that point, had to deal with their father by themselves. He was uncaring and told them to fend for themselves in the house, if they wanted food they had to make it, they had to do all the things their mother had done themselves. When Taiyo, her brother, turned sixteen he took Tsuyoi and they moved out. When Tsuyoi was put on a team with Heiwa and Sutoraiki (the three of them were all twelve at the time) under Hoshimi Ichigo they quickly adapted to teamwork and were classified as a stealth and infiltration team. A year after their graduation, and about three months before the chuunin exams, Team Star went on a C-rank mission that went horribly wrong when the C-rank turned into a B-rank and they were ambushed by a group of rouges. Sutoraiki was injured and unconscious, Tsuyoi and Heiwa were both very injured and barely standing, protecting Sutoraiki and each other, and their sensei was fighting two to one. Hoshimi-sensei had managed to take one down but was caught off guard by the other and fatally injured. In fits of rage both Heiwa and Tsuyoi lunged for the shinobi and managed to take him down. When the emergency medical squad got there Hoshimi sensei was already dead. After they were completely healed the all got a tattoo of the kanji for spirit(霊, Rei) to symbolize that Hoshimi-sensei’s spirit was always with them and they would keep fighting for her, vowing to do all they could to never let those dear to them die. They were still determined to enter the chuunin exams so Sarutobi assigned them a sensei at their request, Anko Mitarashi. As you could predict with the psychotic woman, they were put through all kinds of intense training up to the point of the chuunin exams. They made it to the tower and all three stayed in. Sutoraiki was the first of the team up and won her match. Heiwa and Tsuyoi ended up pitted against each other and through a tough battle Tsuyoi ended up losing with Heiwa passing out right after being declared the winner. During the finals Sutoraiki lost her first match and Heiwa won his and went to stand with Tsuyoi till the second round. After the attack commenced Anko told them to go out and help the other shinobi in the village. When all was over Heiwa was made chuunin along with Shikamaru. Personality Tsuyoi is a cheerful individual and isn't afraid to make new friends, though she is careful about who she chooses to approach. A smile is nearly constantly adorning her face and though she is a sweet girl, she can be incredibly blunt. Tact is not her strong suit, Tsuyoi would much rather get straight to the point. 'An eye for an eye' is sometimes a moto she holds to, as shown by an example back in her academy days. It was back when they still had 'recess' when she tripped over Shikamaru's foot that was sticking out from under a bush where he was napping. He had enough chivalry as a kid to actually get up and help her up, but she yanked him down face first into the dirt, stood up, claimed they were even, and then introduced herself. She also has a fairly competitive side to her, often seen prior to graduation where she often competed with Neji. Tsuyoi loves a good challenge, but she does know when to quit. While she may not be the smartest(Low As and Bs) Tsuyoi is analytical. The small things others miss, she sees and absorbs. Loyalty and perseverence are big parts of Tsuyoi as well. Never will she abandon someone, in battle or otherwise. Her friends to her are more important than her own life, and while she knows when to give it a rest it doesn't mean she won't try as hard as she can. Appearance Tsuyoi has lightly tanned skin, dark plum colored hair, and bronze eyes littered with electric blue flecks - a trait of her clan. Part I: '''Her hair reaches her mid-back and is held in a messy but tight bun on top of her head with bangs framing her face and a few strands that tend to stray out over her left eye and her headband is placed on her forehead. Her outfit consists of a black quarter-sleeve kimono-like top with slits in the sleeves that uncover parts of her shoulders. It also has gray trimming and her clan's symbol in bright blue on each sleeve. Underneath the top she wears a mesh tank-top. She wears black mid-thigh length compression shorts with a slitted skirt with the same color scheme as the top over them, her clan symbol embazened on the front. She wears black ninja sandals with a small heel. On each arm she has a tetsugen(a kunai or other blade attached to wire). '''Part II: '''Tsuyoi's hair is now short and messily layered, reaching the nape of her neck with bangs framing her face as well as falling to a point between her eyes. A black short-sleeved short jacket with an inner mesh layer with blue trimming and the clan symbol on the back lays over the top of a grey and blue trimmed halter that covers her chest. Extending from the halter to her bellybutton is some mesh. She has shorter black compression shorts and a more stylized grey slitted skirt with black trim and the clan symbol in blue on the front. Her black shoes reach her knees, a three inch split in the front, and a slight heel on the bottom. Her tetsugen still adorn both arms but her headband is now attached to a utility belt on her waist. Abilities Tsuyoi is a strategist. Her book smarts aren't that great, but her critical thinking is well above average. She sees things, comes up with options and runs through each one in her head to see all possible results. The Jūnan-sei clan was a large clan that split apart close to ten years after the formation of Konoha and has several branches in almost every nation. They are well known for their advanced speed, flexibility, and stamina which are well above average. Status Trivia * Her goal/dream is to protect those dear to her and for her and her teammates to surpass the sannin. * Kushinda Uzumaki is her idol. Her mother knew Kushinda, having met her in her childhood. Her mother told her about how she handled all the teasing in the academy and how she grew past all of it and became a wonderful shinobi, on her death bed her mother told her, in her fever induced state, the story of how she died protecting the ones she loved. She also heard of her skill she possessed with sealing ninjutsu and wants to learn to use sealing techniques. Tsuyoi has noted that Naruto shares the name Uzumaki, but doesn’t think anything of it knowing that it’s not an uncommon name. * She loves Takoyaki and hates yakisoba. * Octopus freak her out. * Her tattoo is on her lower left back. * Tsuyoi has a major crush on Neji, though she tries to deny it. * Her element is earth. * When she thinks, Tsuyoi bites her thumb. 'Quotes (To Neji) "You like me, you really, really like me~!" (To Sutoraiki) ''"Geez and you're supposed to be the smart one? Your anger is getting in the way. Clouding your mind and disrupting focus."'' (To Neji) ''"Hey, destiny-boy~!"'' (To Hoshimi) ''"And, all of us, I want all three of us to become the new generation of sanin! Do doubts!"'' (To several) "I'm not the smart one, Sutoraiki is, I'm just observant." Reference Tsuyoi is mentioned on DeviantArt(SaruShihouin), Fanfiction.net(Vindicated Irony), and quizilla.com(SaruShihouin). Category:DRAFT